


Elmo's ABCs

by wily_one24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wily_one24/pseuds/wily_one24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three long weeks since there had been a body between her sheets, let alone between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elmo's ABCs

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Pre-series. Way pre-series.  
>  **Setting:** AU, Storybrooke setting, the word 'curse' is not even said.   
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. I really don't.   
> **Warnings:** None, really, just smut. There's really no plot. This is a quick, hard fic against the wall.

Regina twisted in the sheets. 

She turned her head to the left to check the clock on the nightstand. Eight in the morning. She should get up. She should go downstairs, open the fridge, take out the pancake batter she had made the night before and begin swirling perfect little blueberry circles onto a hot skillet. 

But her body had other ideas.

A quick, guilty check with her ears told her the house was strangely, eerily silent for this time of day. She had a short window, a very short window, and she would be damned if she didn’t use it. 

Three weeks. 

It had been three long weeks since there had been a body between her sheets, let alone between her legs. She’d barely had time to have a dirty thought let alone take care of herself. A woman had needs. She didn’t bother with any pre-show. It was now or never and she slid her right hand down quick over her pelvis and underneath the underwear there. 

A sizzling jolt followed the first, briefest touch as she slid fingers over herself, over the waiting lips, between them, pushing through and digging for wetness to spread around. Her left hand came up behind her head, fingers grabbing at the headboard behind her as she stretched her body out, legs open. 

Damp, slick fingers began working harder, faster, as she closed her eyes and desperately thought of a body above her, arms and abdomen and thighs, musky smell and deep voice. Her hips responded in kind, tilting up as her breathing got shallow and her teeth clenched. 

Her wrist locked as she thrust two fingers inside before pulling them out, sliding the pad of her forefinger up to agitate her clit, rub it, canting her hips even faster as a small, breathy moan escaped her lips. It would not take long. 

Just then the creaking of her door sounded and her ears picked up the sound of feet padding across the floor. 

Her legs snapped closed and her hand slipped out of her underwear, sliding up her body and wiping fingers on the nightgown on the way. Her entire nervous system screamed in protest. 

“Up?”

Regina smiled as she looked over the side of the bed, 

“Hey baby.” Reaching out, she hefted the tiny little figure onto the bed. “You’re awake.”

For the briefest moment, Regina felt the familiar regret of ever changing his cot into a big boy bed, but that passed like it usually did. Once he’d begun to climb the bars, there was no choice. Usually it worked and she was secretly impressed with his newfound independence. 

Most of the times. 

“Mama?” Quirking his head at her, Henry blinked his impossibly large eyes. “Mama?”

And Regina nuzzled her nose into the sweet, powder sleep scented neck until he giggled and she nestled his body in next to hers. Little knees bent into her stomach, his feet resting on her thighs and his hand just in front of her face. 

“Not today, little man.” She sighed. “Not today.”

Then he wrinkled his brow at her, a puzzled expression he kept in reserve for when, she was sure, he was convinced the adults around him were severely mentally challenged. It mostly came out when she was unable to decipher the string of sounds he made into legible words. 

Leaning forward, she pushed her face between his hands until she could dart one quick kiss on the side of his cheek and his face lit up into a grin, eyes alight with expectation. A second kiss, quick as the first on his other cheek. 

“Again!”

She kept kissing him, one kiss after the other, faster and faster until it was a spree of tiny little pecks all over his face and he had dissolved into a giggling mass of twisting limbs, pretending to fight her off, until she made to move back and his hands grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back. 

“Henry.” Regina gasped eventually, out of breath with laughter. “My Henry. Good morning.”

Tiny little fingers rested on her cheek.

“Down?”

“Really? Down?” She furrowed her brow, but he agreed instantly. “Well, that was quick.”

He was an awkward bundle to lift up out of the blankets and then down again to the floor, but she missed his weight when it was gone. He usually liked to snuggle longer with her on the weekends, when she had time. She listened to the soft padding of his footsteps. 

Except that they didn’t trail back to his room, like usual, they headed for the stairs and she heard the dreaded whoosh, thump of her two year old begin his descent down on his backside. Briefly she considered going after him, telling him off yet again for using the stairs without help, by himself. 

Then her brain caught up with her. 

Five minutes, that’s all she needed, maybe ten. If she hurried, there was little damage he could do by himself down stairs. Plus, he had an entirely different set of toys in the study than he did upstairs in his room. That promised to keep him quiet. 

Stolen time, her brain chastised her, leaving him unsupervised. 

But right then, right there, her body didn’t particularly care. She had been denied for too long and it was beginning to take its toll, getting frustrated and edgy for no reason. People at the office had begun to notice. It was embarrassing. All she needed was one, quick, hurried orgasm to take the edge off and she could face the week ahead. 

Her body had kept the rhythm, thankfully, and she found herself quickly worked up again. 

And then the door creaked open once more. 

She almost groaned in her disappointment, body sagging in defeat. 

“So, this is how it is when I’m not here?” The voice seeped into her veins and Regina felt herself exhale in relief. “”You shuffle the kid downstairs so you can get yourself off?”

Regina turned her face towards the door, eyes drinking the welcome sight of her girlfriend in her jeans and white tank. 

“Emma.” She breathed, reaching out a hand. “Take those absurd jeans off and get in here.”

Thankfully, the normally argumentative woman chose that moment to do as requested. And Regina wasted no time pretending not to watch the show as Emma pulled her pants down her deliciously long legs and shucked them off. 

“I missed you.” Emma said in apology as she lifted the cover and slid in, lining her body up perfectly with Regina’s. “You have no idea.”

Jutting her chin forward, Regina nipped Emma’s bottom lip in punishment and pretended to glare as her hands settled into and around a taut, curved waist. 

“Three weeks.” She accused. “Three weeks, Emma.”

“Sorry.” Came the completely unapologetic voice as Emma dipped her face in under Regina’s chin, kissing her neck with an open, hungry mouth. “That guy took longer to catch than I thought.”

Regina hated Emma’s job, hated it, but her brain shorted out any reply as Emma rolled them both so that she was on top, Regina on her back once more, settling herself between Regina’s thighs. The weight was welcome and every bit as good as her imagination from minutes before. 

“Jesus, Regina.” Emma groaned in appreciation as her fingers took the direct route between Regina’s legs, not pausing to waste time with sentimentality and foreplay, sliding easily into wet, slick, dripping heat. “You’re really ready.”

All she could do was cant her hips upwards, pressing herself further into Emma’s hand as Emma’s mouth opened to suck harder at her neck. 

“Three weeks.” Regina gasped, embarrassingly needy as she came almost immediately. “Yes, goddamnit.”

Far from finished, Emma did not stop, continuing a deep, fast thrusting pattern as she laved her tongue along the lines of Regina’s collar bone. Before her first had even begun to recede, Regina felt a second orgasm crashing over her, waking her up and stealing her entire skeletal system to leave her body boneless and fluid, humping desperately. 

She reached up, grabbing the sides of Emma’s face and pulled her down for a long, languid kiss. 

“Take the job.” It was murmured into Emma’s mouth. “Don’t go anymore.”

And Emma sighed. 

“I don’t want to be a deputy.” Rolling off Regina, Emma came to rest on her left side. “It’s not usually this long. You know that, but hey… I came back earlier than predicted, right? At least it’s not Wednesday.”

“I don’t want it to be any day.” Regina sighed, stretching her neck so she was face to face with her love. “I don’t want you leaving anymore. I miss you, dammit, Henry misses you when you’re gone.”

At the mention of their son, Regina’s lips stretched up. No wonder he’d had his confused expression on, he must have found Emma earlier, trying to share the good news with her before she woke up. Smart little man. 

“Speaking of…” Emma stretched her hands up in the air, her neck cracking so loudly it made Regina wince. “I should get back down there.”

And Regina nearly growled. 

“He’s fine.”

“Right.” Emma’s disbelief was evident. “Parked in front of Sesame Street with a sippy cup of juice and a bowl full of dry cheerios? Like you’re not itching to go down and make him some whole grain super breakfast.”

As if the absence wasn’t bad enough, the infuriating woman had resorted to _teasing_. Of course, Regina knew the ploy, knew that Emma was well aware of her quirks and how to push her buttons. She would not fall so quickly into that trap. 

She lunged quickly and efficiently, trapping Emma on her back while she settled herself comfortably between Emma’s legs, that generous, welcome heat. 

“Sesame Street is educational.” It came out huskier than she thought possible. If she had been desperate for touch, it was nothing to how desperate she was _to_ touch. “He’ll learn plenty.”

And Emma had the absolute gall to laugh at her as she slid down the body underneath her and mouthed a moist, wet line down the taut, flat abdomen. 

She had missed this. 

“What?” The way Emma’s voice deepened in time to the undulation of her hips was nothing short of magical. “You suddenly approve of Elmo?”

Legs. Emma was legs from here to next Sunday as Regina spread them open and kissed the delicate inner skin of the thighs there. 

“In small doses.” She joked, sealing her mouth over a cotton covered mound, inhaling for just a second that deep, intoxicating scent and felt a tidal wave of tremors, before adjusting back far enough to remove the underpants altogether. “He and I have spent invaluable time together these past few weeks. Don’t underestimate his appeal.”

Emma’s deep throaty laughter shook all the way down her torso. 

“I’m serious.” Regina continued, the complete and utter opposite of serious as she nosed her way back between Emma’s legs. “Let me demonstrate.”

As if sensing her intention, Emma grinned, lifting her head and shoulders off the pillow to watch, supported by her elbows. Regina blew a soft, teasing burst of air in a line from Emma’s opening to her clit. 

She watched as Emma threw her head back, the motion stretching her body out in a flat horizon level with her eyes, a smooth expanse of belly and breast and neck, muscles 

With thumbs gripping the undersides of Emma’s thighs and her fingers wrapped around the tops, Regina licked a diagonal line from the left up to the middle, circling Emma’s clit and then sliding down to the right. As Emma’s voice dropped down to a low moan, Regina brought her tongue up to slide back and forth across Emma’s opening. 

“First there’s A.”

This, this was what she had missed, the shuddering feel of another human being, Emma, letting go, giving everything to her in moments like this. She laved a long stripe up the left and then curled her tongue down to the right, swirling in the centre several times before curling again down to the right. She felt herself smile into the surging flood of Emma’s arousal as she heard the breathy panting from above. 

“Then B.”

“Jesus, Regina.”

Moving her hands over Emma’s thighs, she slid them up to wide hips into the curves of a waist and back down again, coming to land back at the hips where she flexed her fingers, one by one, until Emma was firmly held down. 

Regina licked in an almost full circle around the inside of Emma’s lips, feeling the inner muscles contract against her tongue before reversing over the path she’d just traced. 

“Then comes C.”

The chuckle above her was low and shallow, tempered by rapid breathing. 

“Regina…” Emma gasped. “… please.”

“Mmm.” She purred around Emma’s clit, giving a few soft suckles of encouragement. “Now D.”

D was another straight line down on the left hand side before she came up and curled her tongue in one long arc down to the right and back around to meet the left. Looking up, Regina met Emma’s eyes glassy with lust as the woman gripped the sheets next to her in a rictus of clenched fists.

“And now.” She smiled. “My favourite letter of all.”

One last stripe down and back up, with another quick swipe across the underside, one across the top, tripping hard over Emma’s clit, and then stabbing hard and vicious repeatedly across the middle up inside until Emma came on her tongue, thick and pearly. 

“Mmm.” Regina purred again as she hoisted herself up and over her girlfriend, rolling into her shoulder and nestling into the space left by her open arm. “E certainly is delicious.”

Emma laughed again. 

“You’re thinking of Cookie Monster.”

They lay in silence for several minutes, Regina closing her eyes and relishing the feel of soft fingers tracing illegible patterns on her spine. A peace she would never get used to, in any world. 

“I should get up.” She said eventually, bringing her hand up to push herself off the bed before Emma stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. 

“No, no. I’ll go.” A smile and a soft kiss pressed to her forehead. “I know how much you like your hot showers. Take a long one for me, okay?”

Before she could stop her, Emma was up on her feet, reaching down to grab her jeans. 

“I really did miss you, Emma.” And after a moment. “Henry too. It’s hard when you’re not here.”

Emma paused in the doorway, leaning casually, but the tightness of her knuckles clutching the frame gave her away. 

“I know.” She looked down and breathed in, then looked back up to Regina. “I’ll speak to Graham in the morning.” 

***

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Memory Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654322) by [wily_one24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wily_one24/pseuds/wily_one24)




End file.
